The Value of Friendship
by thedoctorandroseee
Summary: During the time that Sirius Black is on the loose, Harry, Ron and Hermione begin to rely on each other more than ever. But how long will it be until something goes wrong?


/ Set during Harry, Hermione and Ron's third year at Hogwarts.

Chapter One: I'm Not Afraid

Hermione was curled up in a plush armchair by the roaring fire, her eyes were fixed intently on the book she was reading, "The Shocking Truth about Ghosts and Spirits" was its title. "Interesting read Hermione?" a voice asked seemingly from her left elbow, she looked up to see Ron gazing up at her with a smug smirk playing on his lips. "Yes actually," she replied curtly, brushing a stray hair away from her eyes, "Although I think maybe it's a little too advanced for you Ron."

Hermione snapped the cover shut suddenly, making both Ron and Harry jump. Picking up the majority of her books she smiled briskly, murmuring, "Goodnight." as she made her way up the Common Room stairs, just about managing to balance the books precariously one on top of the other in her arms without tripping up.

"I reckon she's afraid y'know, nah don't look at me like that. We all are. This whole thing with Sirius Black is bloody terrifying." Ron shivered involuntarily, edging closer to the fire and stretching his feet out. Looking down at the several holes in them that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Wiggling his toes he yawned, and looked up at Harry who sat staring, expression neutral at the red, frayed and battered curtains that bore the impressive crest of Gryffindor house behind Ron's head.

"Harry?" Ron asked, voice wavering slightly, as if he were unsure about how to act now around his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But we have to get through it Ron, us three we always do. Hermione thinks she's being clever hiding it from us, I guess even her plans fail now and then. If I'm being honest she seems more on edge than any of us." Harry replied carefully, turning his head to give a small nod in Ron's direction.

They sat in the Common Room talking for a good hour, neither one felt like sleeping that night. After the sightings of Sirius around the grounds of Hogwarts had risen dramatically, everyone felt constantly nervous and jumpy. The slightest movement in the bushes or among the trees sent people running for their lives. When most of the time it turned out just to be a typical stray cat.

It was hard to tell who was more nervous about the whole ordeal out of the three, Ron certainly wasn't sleeping as well, and he kept having several reoccurring nightmares that deprived him of any hope of a good nights rest. He could never bring himself however to tell anyone what the dreams were about. It was to defend his "masculine pride" he had thought.

Hermione was an expert at hiding her own feelings, but when it all got too much she never could hold it all back. For once she was completely clueless about how to stop Harry and Ron going after Sirius, for she knew that's exactly what they would do. It was just so typically them. Not knowing things was one of her pet hates, alongside Scabbers, Professor Snape's arrogance and just Professor Snape in general.

Harry couldn't get his head around the whole affair, why would Sirius want to go after him? It made no sense... He also felt like Dumbledore and McGonagall weren't telling him something. Well if they wouldn't tell, he'd have to find someone who would. Of course Harry felt scared, terrified even, but at the moment it was wholly numbed by the pure adrenaline of solving another Hogwarts mystery. Maybe Professor Lupin could help, he pondered.

A loud bang alerted Ron and Harry who immediately jumped up, pulling out their wands. A lone book thumped down the main steps, followed by a very flustered Hermione. "Sorry." she squeaked, in a barely audible voice.

Laughing slightly with relief, Ron smiled up at her, taking in her untamed hair, and flushed pink cheeks. Slapping himself mentally for thinking she still looked beautiful even in this state.

"You been listening to us?" Harry was the first to speak after a slight awkward silence.

"Not really, no." Hermione tried her best to sound innocent and indifferent, but knew as well as they did that she had been listening to every word they'd said.

Harry left the Common Room to change into his pajamas, the lightening bolt ones that Ron's mother had thought were highly amusing.

Hermione flopped down on the nearest cold step of the stairs, a lone tear traveling down her cheek, her hands began to tremble slightly. Ron's instinct kicked in, he had a younger sister and was pretty good at comforting her. Okay he was absolutely awful, but hugging Hermione was what he needed right now. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Ron pulled her gently into his side. It took all his strength not to just scoop her into his arms and hug her properly. "I'm... So... Sorry." Hermione said in between sobs, swallowing the evident slight hysteria with a few hiccups she cleared her throat, trying to compose herself.

"Nah don't apologize, it's how we're all feeling." Ron gave her his best comforting smile and nudged her shoulder gently with his own. "Like Harry said, we're gonna get through this. I know it."

Ron's hand began moving before he knew what he was doing, carefully avoiding poking Hermione in the eye, he delicately tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Sniffing gratefully Hermione smiled weakly up at him, a small spark of hope glimmering in her previously worry stricken eyes.

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" Neville's voice made both of them start with surprise.

"Neville you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Hermione hissed, covering her face with her hands momentarily as if out of despair.

"I'm sorry, I know it's jus' Harry wants to talk to you Ron."

Ron helped Hermione up, his hand lingering in hers for a split second before letting go. "G'night." They said at the same time, Hermione simply rolled her eyes in a sarcastic manner at Neville, who just shrugged in return.

When Neville and Ron entered their room, they found Harry was already asleep. His breathing slow and regular, Ron envied him tonight for it seemed that Harry was sleeping peacefully.

Both began clambering into bed wearily, Neville of course tripping over his slippers in the process. The light was extinguished, and the room descended into a cold darkness, the only sound was the noise of several owls outside.

/ This is the first time I've written anything Harry Potter related, I have a lot of ideas for the next few chapters.. So what do you guys think? Is it worth me carrying it on?


End file.
